Skeletons
by SkyGem
Summary: When Sawada Ienari's boyfriend got kicked out of his home by his parents after revealing that he was gay, the young heir found it was finally time for him to come to his father. One-shot. Fluff.


Summary: When Sawada Ienari's boyfriend got kicked out of his home by his parents after revealing that he was gay, the young heir found it was finally time for him to come to his father. One-shot. Fluff.

SkyGem: This is dedicated to , who helped me with it. I hope you enjoy, nee-sama!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

The grass was still wet from the recent downpour, and Amato could feel the moisture seeping into his clothes. The sixteen-year-old arose slowly from where he had been thrown, his right side hurting from the impact.

The teen looked up at his parents through pained green eyes, and they just stared back at him with disgust. His mother turned to go back into the house, and his father followed her, but not before uttering a sentence that would haunt Amato for the rest of his life.

"I would have preferred a miscarriage over a fag."

And with that, he was gone, the door slamming shut behind him.

For minutes on end, Amato stood there motionlessly, staring at the front door to his house, hoping desperately that it would be thrown open, and his parents would come out, laughing and smiling and apologizing for playing such a joke on him. But when he'd been standing there for five minutes, and still nothing had changed, Amato was forced to realize that his parents had disowned him.

Not knowing what else to do, Amato pulled out his cell-phone, which he'd thankfully had on him at the time, and called the one person who could make it all better.

* * *

Sixteen-year-old Ienari bounced impatiently in his seat, urging the driver to go faster.

About fifteen minutes ago, his boyfriend had called him, nearly in tears, telling him about how he'd gotten kicked out of his house.

Urging the other male to stay where he was, Ienari had immediately left to go pick him up.

Now, as the car drew to a stop where the two had agreed to meet, Ienari stepped out, looking this way and that in search of the familiar head of dark brown hair that belonged to Amato.

Seeing the slightly older male sitting on a bench, Ienari ran up to him, calling his name.

Looking up, Amato's eyes immediately brightened when he saw Ienari, and he threw himself at his boyfriend, burying his head in the hollow at the base of his neck.

Running a hand through the other's hair, Ienari crooned soothingly to him, trying to get him to calm down.

"It'll be alright," Ienari told him. "Come on, we'll go to my place, and when we get there, we can think of what to do _together_, alright?"

Amato just nodded wordlessly and followed Ienari back to the car.

The drive back to the Vongola HQ was quiet except for the occasional sniffles from Amato, and when they had finally arrived, Amato just followed Ienari inside with his head down, not even commenting on how beautiful everything looked, like he usually did.

Upon entering the house, everything was eerily quiet, as most of the housekeepers had already left for the day, and the only person in sight was Kyoya, who had just turned the corner with a tray of tea and sweets in his hands.

"I'm home," said the Ienari, a habit which had carried over from his first six years of life spent in Japan.

Kyoya nodded by way of greeting, returning with, "Welcome home."

"Didn't know you had such a sweet tooth," teased Ienari, motioning to the tray his uncle was holding, which had a mountain of sweets, and pointedly ignoring the eight cups tea there as well.

The ghost of a smile touched Kyoya's lips, and he smacked Ienari lightly on the head.

"Your father has to leave for America for a week, so we're assisting him with his paperwork."

"Is it going to take very long?" asked Ienari.

"We'll be finished by about four in the morning. An hour before we're due to leave," replied Kyoya nodding towards Amato, who was standing behind Ienari, still with his head down, "Did something happen to him?"

"A-ah!" Ienari started, unconsciously pulling Amato closer behind him and saying, "He had a fight with his parents, so he'll be staying here for a while."

Kyoya stared at him for a few moments as if not completely believing him before nodding once.

"Get him settled in, then come to the office."

"The office?" asked Ienari in confusion.

Raising an eyebrow, Kyoya said in a voice as if he were stating the obvious, "If it was a bad enough fight that he feels he can't go back home now, then it would be better to let an adult help out. I will go inform your father. You have twenty minutes."

And with that, he turned and walked away, leaving Ienari gaping behind him.

"Are you going to be in trouble?" asked Amato from behind him, and Ienari turned to him with a smile.

"It'll be fine," Ienari reassured him, "I'll just have to convince dad that it's better for him not to interfere. You know, his hyper intuition can be _really_ inconvenient at times like this."

Amato stared at him for just a moment before saying, "You can tell him the real reason, you know."

"What?" asked Ienari, staring at him in shock.

Amato just shrugged in reply. "I don't want to cause any trouble between you and your dad. I don't mind if you tell him what really happened."

"B-but-" stuttered Ienari before stopping, not wanting to voice that hidden little fear that had always haunted his dreams. _What if he doesn't accept you…what if he doesn't accept __**me**__?_

Amato just stared right back at him.

"If he wants me to leave afterwards, I'll leave. Like I said, I don't want for this to cause anything between you and your dad," Amato said, smiling at him, and when it looked like he was going to argue, he added, "I can always stay with my cousins."

Ienari chewed his lip uncertainly, not knowing what to do, before finally relenting with a reluctant nod.

* * *

Tsuna looked up from his paperwork when the door opened, and smiled when he saw his son there.

Kyoya and the rest of the guardians just continued with their work; they knew this was a private discussion, and while they were welcome to listen in, none would utter a word.

Putting his work to the side, Tsuna smiled at Ienari and placed a quick kiss on his brow once he was standing in front of his desk.

"Now, what's going on with Amato?" asked the brunet, smiling kindly.

Ienari looked him straight in the eyes and when he saw nothing but love there, he wondered somewhat pessimistically whether that love would still be there if (when) he father found out about him being gay.

Deciding there was no use drawing this out, Ienari took a deep breath and blurted out, "He told his parents that he was gay, so they threw him out of the house."

Immediately, seven heads snapped up, and the guardians all bristled at what they'd just heard.

Ienari ignored these reactions for now, filing them away in his mind to go over later, and instead paid attention to his father's reaction.

The moment Ienari had finished talking, Tsuna's eyes had gained a terrifying chilliness, and he immediately stood up, saying, "I think I'll have a little talk with Amato."

Alarmed at his father's apparent anger, Ienari made to follow him, but was frozen when his father said in a voice that brooked no arguments, "_Alone."_

And with that, he was gone.

Ienari stood, staring at the door and worrying for his boyfriend. His father had always been exceedingly kind and caring and _fair_, and Ienari could only hope that it would extend to Amato as well, despite his sexuality.

"So when he was thrown out of his house, he called you first?" asked Mukuro suddenly, pulling him out of his reverie.

Ienari turned to see his father's mist guardian staring at him with a suspicious expression on his face and with Chrome tugging on his arm, as if urging him to be quiet.

"That's right," replied Ienari in a slightly guarded voice. It was never good to have that expression pointed towards you by Mukuro.

"Funny. One would think that, in this situation, he would have called his boyfriend. Or does he not have one?"

Ienari felt his insides grow cold at the inquiry, and he wanted so badly to tell him to that it wasn't his business or to tell him a lie, but he respected Mukuro and all of his father's other guardians too much to do either.

"He _did_ call his boyfriend," Ienari ground out, looking at the floor.

There were a few moments of silence at this before Takeshi said in a perfectly serious voice, "I am so disappointed in you, Ienari."

Ienari flinched, grinding his teeth together and not looking up.

"How could you not have introduced him to us as your boyfriend before this? Don't we mean anything to you?"

At this, Ienari's head snapped up, and he stared at Takeshi with wide eyes.

The rain guardian just laughed good-naturedly and ruffled his hair. "I'll forgive you this time, but if you guys get engaged or something and don't tell us right away, I'll really upset."

"E-e-engaged?" choked out Ienari, his face colouring, and all his father's guardians laughed at his expense.

Once quiet resumed its reign on the room, Ienari ducked his head, feeling suddenly shy.

"Y-you guys aren't upset? That I, th-that I'm, you know."

"What, that you're a fairy?" asked Hayato, and was rewarded by a smack on the head from Chrome.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to use that term?" she hissed. "It's offensive."

Hayato just clicked his tongue at her in an annoyed fashion.

Lambo smiled lazily from where he was sitting, and said, "We've known you literally since the moment you were born, kid. You think we wouldn't know something as important as this?"

Ienari could only gape at this.

"Y-you _knew_?"

"Mhm. Since you were about…ten?" said Lambo unsurely, looking around for clarification, and the other guardians all nodded.

"A-and you guys are okay with it?" he asked disbelievingly.

Kyoya rolled his eyes at this, asking, "Is that why you put off telling us? Because you were afraid we wouldn't love you anymore?"

Ienari nodded slightly sheepishly.

"Foolish child," said Kyoya harshly. "Who you're attracted to has nothing to do with us, as long as they aren't harming you in any way."

"You're still the same boy we always have and always will love as one of our own," Chrome added with a soft smile.

"So don't go hiding anything important like this from us again, or we'll be extremely upset," continued Ryohei.

Ienari felt the corners of his lips pull up into a relieved smile, even as he felt tears stinging his eyes.

"And let's not forget that Tsuna-nii would kill anyone who made you feel badly about yourself," added Lambo, a mischievous glint to his eyes.

* * *

Amato was sitting on his boyfriend's bed, fidgeting uncontrollably and looking at the doorway every few seconds, wondering how things were going.

When he door did finally open (a lot earlier than he'd expected) the one who stepped through it wasn't Ienari, as he'd expected, but rather his dad.

Amato immediately flew off the bed to stand at attention. There was just something about the Sawada patriarch that made you hasten to do as he ordered; he had an air of authority that Amato both respected, and at the same time feared a bit.

Right this moment, Tsuna's expression showed him to be extremely upset, and Amato worried that he was the source of his discontentment.

Therefore, Amato couldn't help but flinch a little when Tsuna lifted his arms.

The next second, though, the teen found himself enveloped in a fiercely protective hug, and he suddenly found tears streaming down his face.

Amato had never been very close to his parents, so he'd always found himself slightly jealous of his boyfriend.

Whenever Ienari came home, he would be greeted with a tight hug from his father and a kiss on the brow.

Add to that the fact that Amato respected Tsuna very much for the kind of man he was, and one would understand his desperate wish to be accepted by his boyfriend's family.

"You're always welcome under my roof," said Tsuna as if he'd read his mind, running a soothing hand through Amato's hair in a way reminiscent of what Ienari always did whenever Amato was upset; it wasn't hard to guess where'd he'd gotten the habit from.

Unable to keep his tears at bay, Amato wrapped his arms around Tsuna and sobbed into his chest; he cried out of relief that he wouldn't be turned away, and because for the first time in what seemed like a long time, he actually felt safe.

Tsuna hummed quietly to him, trying to get him to calm down, and when the tears had finally stopped, he said, "You can stay for as long as you want, alright? Whether it be a week, a month, or for the rest of your life, you're always welcome here. Even if you and my son do eventually end up going your separate ways, you'll always find a place for you here."

Letting out a surprised gasp, Amato pulled away slightly, gaping up at Tsuna in surprise.

Tsuna smiled mischievously at this, as if understanding Amato's unspoken words.

"I'm a father. Of course I'd know these things," he said. Then, in a teasing voice, he added, "I must say, Ienari does have good taste. I couldn't have asked for a better future son-in-law."

* * *

_**Owari**_

* * *

SkyGem: So, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Please do leave a review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
